Hope is a waking Zombie
by LightHarbinger
Summary: A man seeks his brother across an infected America and hopefully finds company along the way.


Mackenzie's eyes snapped open and he automatically knew he was being watched. His hands flew to the holster on his leg that held his .45. He drew and immediately pointed at the door. Nothing. The feeling was stronger then ever and he couldn't shake it. He slowly stood up looking around the small safe room he was in. There was a couple of first aid kits on a battered desk, along with some spare ammo for people passing through. Notes had been written on the walls and loved ones looked for lost family and people being smart asses. No matter how bad the world had gotten, there was still people with a smart mouth. There was sentence that made Mackenzie laugh the most, it read "_What if this is first contact?_" and someone had written after "_What if you're an idiot?"_ It was stuff like that, that made all his problems disappear for just a few minutes. Mackenzie looked around the safe room again and then grabbed his backpack while holstering his .45. Whatever he thought, and he moved to the other safe room exit. His main concern was getting out of Washington state and somehow get to Tennessee. His twin brother was there and that was the only thing he could hold on to. Mackenzie looked through his bag and made sure all his weapons were full. He had two, a small mossberg shotgun and his .45 that he found. The mossberg was attached to the side his backpack in a full holster, all he had to do was pull and the buttons on the leather would pop free. Survival was all about how fast you were in the draw. The most depressing thing was no matter how many safe rooms he came by and how many letters he read on the wall, he never saw anyone else. Traveling alone was depressing and lonely but dangerous. If he got jumped, Mackenzie was screwed because no one could save him. Mackenzie held his backpack under the table and slid some shotgun rounds into his bag, After that he zipped it up and grabbed his hoodie off the floor. It was getting warm today but you could never tell anymore. His hoodie was white and it zipped up in the front so if anything grabbed him he bail. He stuffed the hoodie into a different pocket and shouldered the bag. Time to go he thought, and walked to the exit door. He began moving the random furniture that blocked the exit. Each safe room was normally small and had limited stock inside it (first aid, ammo, water etc.) Mackenzie was currently in a small station room in the railway system that ran from seattle to the airport. That was were mackenzie was heading, though he had a feeling he was going to regret it. Before the television quit broadcasting, the people at the airports were rioting because of the canceling of flights do to the fear of infection. But Mackenzie had no reason to book a flight, he was going to steal a plane, well he hoped he could anyway. He knew there was smaller planes at the hanger bays, He was hoping for a little cessna or something of that nature. Mackenzie pushed a desk aside when a arm shot through the barred window reaching for him. The zombie was practically forcing himself through the bars trying to reach him. Mackenzie grabbed a ninja sword off the table and stabbed it through the window into the zombie. It shuddered and died, sliding itself off the sword. Mackenzie snickered but tried to keep a serious composure. Occasionally there were some funny moments killing a zombie but if you didn't stay serious, they would kill you by just sheer numbers. There were also special infected that ran around and they were no laughing matter. For some reason, some people mutated into somethings worse then just an ordinary zombie. Mackenzie pulled the safety bar off the door and cautiously looked around and stepped out side. There was a small amount of mist on the ground but all was quiet. Mackenzie nudged the corpse out the way out and fully stepped out. The sun shinned slightly off the ninja sword in Mackenzie's hand, and he took a step around the corner and heard footsteps. He walked around the door and flatted himself to the wall and looked around the corner. There was nothing there but the empty road under the interstate. He looked in front of him and looked for the service ladder up to the tracks. He swore as his eyes landed on it, it was busted half way up. Damn. He looked for another way up and the building to his right had a door on the roof that was right track level. He could jump to the track from the building but he would have to be careful. He heard heavy footsteps and Mackenzie crouched low and a man flew around the corner. He was in his late 30s early 40s and he looked messed up. Whatever he fashion statement he had been trying to make had been lost, his black business suit was trashed and he was barefoot. His hair was in his face and he needed a good shower. He looked like he had been caught in the middle of something because he was unarmed. He blew by mack and ran into the safe room slamming the door shut behind him. Mackenzie woke out of his trance, dropped the sword and ran to the door.

"Hey! Open the door!" He yelled at the stranger.

The man backed away from the door shaking his head.

"No..no no no no. They will follow you in here. I can't die, I'm worth something. They'll come looking for me."

"Not if you open the door right now, so open it." said mackenzie calmly trying to think of what else to say.

"Sorry but you're not worthy." was all the stranger said.

Mackenzie grabbed the bridge of his nose pushing up his glasses and sighed heavily. "What is following you? What did you drag here? Where did you come from?" mackenzie asked this in quick succession. He needed to know fast, he could hear screaming.

"I was at a friends house and we were having a party. Something happened and the power went out, there were screams and blood. I ran out the back door and now I'm here."

Mackenzie should his head, "That makes no sense. A party? You were just fucking around in some unsecured house with tons of people? Who the hell thinks that was a good idea?"

Mackenzie knew he was getting nowhere with the guy when a zombie flew around the corner. She was nowhere near fresh by any means, but she was wearing a gray tank top with blue shorts. She charged him and he grabbed her and spun throwing her into a dumpster. Mack drew quick and shot her twice in the chest and she died. Her bright orange eyes dimmed and the color faded all together. He re-holstered and turned to find the dude pressed up against the bars.

"I only want to live" he said

"Fuck you." said mackenzie as a horde of zombies came around the corner, he bolted from the from the safe house door. He saw the door to enter the building he needed and he slammed into it. It knocked the breath out of him because the door barely gave at all. He quickly sucked in some air and looked around. A small brown bottle with a rag sticking out of it sat beside the dumpster, and his mind immediately knew what it was. Molotov cocktail. He grabbed it and pulled his lighter from his pocket and dropped it. Three zombies came at him running at full speed. Mackenzie drew and fired three times hitting each in the chest. he put the weapon back and grabbed the lighter, clicked it once and lit the rag. He let it catch on for a few seconds then the three zombies began to pull themselves off the ground. He slammed the bottle onto the pavement in front of him. The cocktail caught immediately and flames engulfed them and blocked him off from the rest of the horde. Temporary at least, he could see through the flames the horde all trying to get into safe room begin to turn there attention to Mackenzie. "Shit." he said quietly as the horde began to sprint his way. The flames were still high but not for long, Mackenzie shot the doorknob and kicked the door in. He pushed the door shut behind him and looked around. He was in a bakery shop. He grabbed a table and pulled it slowly to block edge of the door. It was heavy so he hoped it held for him. It was dark inside the shop, as someone had painted most of the windows over, mackenzie withdrew his shotgun and clicked on the light. He was in the kitchen area and to his front left he could see the stairs leading up. He worked his way around the kitchen tables and came up to a zombie leaning against the wall in front of the stairs, Mackenzie shot him leaving a big spot of blood on the wall. He moved up the stairs and came to the door. He re-holstered the shotgun and drew his pistol. He had 6 shots left, so Mackenzie flung open the door and slammed it shut. A tongue wrapped around his waist and pulled him to the floor and he began to slide towards the edge of the roof. He spun around of the ground and looked to see what was pulling him. It was a tall zombie with a funny growth covering most of his chin and neck and he was also emitting some smoke. Mackenzie shot him 4 times in the chest and the smoker dropped him. The tongue went lax and mackenzie scrambled to his feet. He could hear the horde banging on the roof door, they had made quick work of the other door. He looked towards the safe room and saw the door jerk open and the crazy guy get pulled out. Why he opened the door, mackenzie would never know but the horde broke through the roof door. Mackenzie started sprinting to the edge of the roof and leaped for the track. He cleared the gap with ease and crashed on the tracks, nearly sliding off. He stood up and dusted himself off and the zombies tried jumping the gap but failed. There were to many of them crowding the roof to get the momentum. Mackenzie breathed for a second and readjusted his backpack and began to walk the track to the airport. It was 7am and his day already sucked.


End file.
